<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Man's Land by Tea_xxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002443">No Man's Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx'>Tea_xxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arknights paro, M/M, 明日方舟 Paro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没有开始，已经结束</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Man's Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*石田大和x高石岳，CP意味不明显<br/>*明日方舟PARO、私设多、流水账、OOC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>石田大和远算不上喜欢拉特兰，那里刻板、阴郁，死气沉沉。被神赋予了光辉与使命的国度远没故事里描述的那般叫人心潮澎湃，且是刚好相反的、迂腐的代名词。</p><p>通常这些关于印象与感官的形容词更多指代的是拉特兰的萨科塔，适用于拉特兰一至十三项公民权益的一族像他们信仰的教条一般的死板、不近人情，他们大多恪守成规，冷心冷肺。</p><p>对于他的论调太一深以为然，年轻的瓦伊凡甩着暗橘色的龙尾，点头如捣蒜。泰拉大陆上多数年轻人都不会喜欢拉特兰过于古板严格的民风与传统，更不用讲那些在他们异邦人看来难以理解的虔诚与“盲目”。</p><p>太一只是有一点不能明白，“我以为你至少会有一些怀念、或者感情一类的。”他忍不住发问。</p><p>他们站在拉特兰的河湾边老旧歪扭的小巷里，河湾那一面有在这个国家里比比皆是，司空见惯的大教堂。教堂高耸的尖顶下是灰云映衬下跌了几个明度的彩绘玻璃，像奶糕滚进糖砂，却是裹满尘埃。</p><p>大和不奇怪友人会有这样的问题，他不打算回答。就像太一不意外他的沉默，合时宜的没再追问，并且十分爽朗地切到另一个话题，只当已经翻过这一篇。</p><p>真相不难揣测，他们是相处数年的挚交，彼此那些私密的、或光明正大的没有人会比他们更清楚。太一想起多年前他们一起的旅行，一行八人，跨越广袤的泰拉，只有那个孩子、那个年轻的萨科塔，会每日每夜虔诚地祷告，去感谢他的主。而他们从不会干这样的事，包括那孩子的哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>大和是个鲁珀，尽管他有一位萨科塔的母亲和一个同是萨科塔的幼弟。</p><p>在外表上他随母亲更多，弟弟同他长得更是无比相似，他们有一样金色的毛发和蓝色的眼睛。只是弟弟没有他那样毛茸茸的尾巴和耳朵，他也不会像弟弟那样在后脊生着羽翼，脑袋顶上顶着一圈灭不掉的环形灯泡。</p><p>他是个鲁珀，而岳是个萨科塔。</p><p>不同族裔的结合有时是会造成他与弟弟这种情况的发生，他们完整且独立的分别继承了来源自父母的血脉。没有任何诡异、可怕的事态发生，十分和谐。</p><p>但生活却未必是一直和谐的。</p><p>父母分开前，他们一家定居东国，他与弟弟都出生在这个以鬼族为主要族裔的国度。然后未等他们长大成人，甚至是未等他们一起读书，父母就因难以调和的缘由分开了。</p><p>大和与同为鲁珀的父亲留在了东国，尚且年幼的弟弟跟着母亲停留在东国数月后回到了故乡拉特兰。他们的母亲讲：岳需要去上学。</p><p>他们的母亲说得对，岳到了要读书的年纪。他是个萨科塔，是需要回到拉特兰接受他们统一的教育。早先大和表达过不满，但他表达不满的方式过于含蓄。他自小内敛少语，弟弟为他们的分开痛哭流涕，舍不得哥哥也舍不得爸爸。他站在车站，看母亲牵着弟弟的手，带着行囊。他瞪大眼睛，瞪得眼眶酸涩，却只抿着嘴，但其实牙齿在打颤。</p><p>日后他前往过拉特兰看望母亲与弟弟、健在的外祖。岳也会来东国，看望父亲与他，还有他们的祖父母。父母当年无法调和的矛盾不意味着对他们兄弟关系亲密的不赞同，他们被支持往返两个国家看望亲人，交流感情，甚至在假期时一起被打包发配去某些年轻人的集体活动，他们一起学习、训练。</p><p> </p><p>事实上，大和虽没有在外表上体现出任何萨科塔的特征，却十成十遗传了来自母亲的射击天赋。他自小玩得一手好弓，也摸得过母亲的守护铳。</p><p>也只是摸一下，萨科塔的守护铳都有严格的管制措施，甚至登记在案。而奈津子是一位开明的母亲，在察觉到他的跃跃欲试与渴望后买下了一把可以在外族间流通的铳作为生日礼物送给他，古旧但是价格不菲。</p><p>铳器对萨科塔来讲意义非凡，却并不是只有萨科塔才能拥有，只是渠道与交易买卖上要更为严苛。大和十分珍惜母亲送给他的铳，同父亲在东国时也坚持苦练自己的射击技术。</p><p>而铳对于岳而言是必修课，他勤勉好学，在拉特兰专门的学校里有着优异出色的成绩。但大和知道弟弟对枪铳没有分毫的兴趣，漂亮的成绩就像愈渐长大的岳对待不爱吃的胡萝卜与洋葱也消灭得干净。是必须要完成的任务，岳总是要做乖孩子。</p><p>某次大和在拉特兰小住，白天同弟弟外出，于公寓旁的树林，他突发奇想。“岳。我们要不要一起练习？”</p><p>弟弟露出不安与推拒的神色，干脆地回绝他：“我不要。”</p><p>他不奇怪弟弟的拒绝，他一直知晓岳对枪铳的兴致缺缺，也一直清楚岳从不介意在他面前展露一切真实的喜恶。但铳注定是弟弟往后赖以生存、丢不掉的武器，萨科塔同枪铳的适配总是最好的。</p><p>“为什么？”他问。</p><p>弟弟没有回答他，只后退到了一个足够远的位置，抬起了自己的铳，瞄准远处刚染了半红的枫叶。</p><p>叶片被子弹完全打穿，一连命中数个目标个体。大和赞叹，并没有再说什么，他想弟弟总会告诉他缘由，只是时机不到。</p><p>之后他们升上更高的学府，大和不再有充裕的时间供他往返拉特兰，岳也一样。他们留在两个国度，有时靠信件同彼此联络。</p><p>在大和开始外出参加工作，岳十四岁的那年，岳得到了自己第一把守护铳。这是一件很了不起的事情，这说明了他的虔诚与能力得到了主的认可。</p><p>不少拉特兰人一生只会有一把铳，而他在这么年轻的年纪就已经得到了它。不止是他们的母亲，大和也为弟弟感到喜悦，尽管他从不相信拉特兰的萨科塔一族总说的感恩主的仁慈。</p><p> </p><p>石田大和没有信仰，这不是难以理解的，罕见的事。广袤的泰拉大陆上只有极少数的国家与族裔才信奉最古老主义的神明。拉特兰是最特殊的那个，他们自诩是神的子民，虔诚坚定。身体里流淌着一半鲁珀血液的岳在这一点上也像个最为地道的萨科塔。尽管他往日里欢声笑语，不拘小节，跳脱得像个雷姆必拓的卡特斯。</p><p>但他极少听岳谈起他们的主，不论是无数个日夜他们合衣躺在东国或拉特兰家里的床上，还是在他们那段风餐露宿、漂泊不定的奇异旅行中。他只记得弟弟独自向他们的神明祷告，感谢主给予他的恩惠与福泽。</p><p>这种时候的岳是不常见的，年轻的萨科塔只有这时才会显露出他藏起来的，与年岁不符的“苍老”，却是极像他最寻常的族人。</p><p>大和尊重弟弟的信仰，何况拉特兰人寻常的迂腐守旧在岳身上窥不到一丝一毫的阴霾。岳是个天马行空，像太阳与金子一般闪耀的，快乐的萨科塔。这与他对弟弟的期望相差无几，他只希望弟弟一切都好，平安喜乐。直至一天，弟弟即将成年。那一天长大的弟弟亲了他的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>岳十七岁，他们那段惊心动魄的旅行过去的第三年。在拉特兰的专门学校正式毕业的弟弟同他一样选择外出游历，参与工作。但有一点不一样，弟弟选择成为信使，周游列国，为需要的人运送货物、传递信息。不论是谢拉格高耸的雪山，乌萨斯严冬的松针林，龙门窄仄的下城区，还是伊比利亚海域上的孤岛，只要是需要他的地方他都会去到。</p><p>“我熟悉泰拉每一寸的土地与气息。”</p><p>岳眨着眼睛，金色的头发在哥伦比亚的阳光下像仲夏晌午的河。</p><p>他不希望弟弟在外奔波，以三年前他们一行人遭遇意外的那年为节点，近来天灾降临的愈加频繁，矿石病肆虐仿佛没几天就会翻上一番。</p><p>弟弟说，萨科塔是神的孩子，神会降临恩泽于他，庇护他平安康健。</p><p>“那他在哪儿？你们的主真的存在？”他没好气地问。这是他第一次直白地质疑弟弟的坚持与信仰。</p><p>哥伦比亚的夏天很晒，尤其是仲夏的晌午。弟弟把往日里常穿的卫衣盖在头上，在阴影里仰着头，用高深莫测的目光看他。</p><p>“主在每个人的心里。”</p><p>一切的劝慰便立刻显得那般苍白无力，而他早该知道他拦不住弟弟走出拉特兰与东国的脚步与决心。</p><p>然后岳亲了他的脸颊，在罩衣的遮挡下。是一种抚慰，像小时候的弟弟扯着他的衣角，黏糊糊地同他撒娇，讲哥哥，要这个。</p><p> </p><p>再见到弟弟是一年后。在外工作中岳有了自己的新朋友，属于自己的小团体。年龄相近的人总是要更亲近，像他和太一，弟弟也需要他的同龄人。</p><p>那时岳的身边已经有六把铳，其中三把分别来自他们的父母与他的馈赠。</p><p>岳对铳械兴致寥寥，却天赋惊人。他十四岁得到第一把守护铳的时候就已经是同龄人中的佼佼者，几年的历练与丰富的经验让他的射击技术又向上翻了几番。</p><p>但六把未免还是有些夸张，大和时常担心远行的弟弟每日的负重，遂而得到了友人的嗤笑。</p><p>可为什么是六把？岳的背脊上长着三对、六片漂亮的翅膀，这在萨科塔中也是不常见的。大和总说这大概是弟弟拥有六柄守护铳的原因。岳手上整理着弹匣，漫不经心地同他有一搭没一搭地对话。听到这里问他：那十二个翅膀该怎样啊？</p><p>他表示惊讶，“还有这么多翅膀的萨科塔？”</p><p>弟弟笑起来，为他这么多年来依旧识不透话语真假的笨拙。</p><p>笑完站起身。那又是个哥伦比亚仲夏的晌午，阳光极佳。高石岳头上盖着他外出用的工作服，有些破旧，但质量极好，遮光效果一流。</p><p>而这次是用衣服一并盖住了他们俩人的脸，大和看弟弟踮起了脚尖。</p><p>哥伦比亚的街头喧嚣吵闹，巨大的遮阳伞下摆在桌子上的柠檬水泛着甜酸的凉气。弟弟头顶上的光环在外衣的掩盖下隐隐发亮，岳笑得愉快，踮高脚尖去吻他的脸。说哥哥，我大概是要违逆主了。金色的鲁珀看着同样是金色的萨科塔毛茸茸的脑袋蹭过他的鼻尖与面颊，最后停留在他的唇边。</p><p> </p><p>岳给了他一个吻，真正意义上的。</p><p> </p><p>那个吻转瞬即逝。微凉、清浅。而他再没见过弟弟。弟弟转身投进崭新的旅程，告别得决绝又彻底，像是那个吻从未被给予。岳也早拥有了他自己要走的路，他所要完成的使命。这同他与伙伴们别无二致。每个人都不会停滞不前，他们行走在泰拉需要他们的地方。只是他从未想过弟弟会抱有这样的情感，他说过，岳是一个地道的拉特兰。他们的主，从不会允许小伙子间的爱，而他们甚至是血亲。</p><p>那是不对的，可他不可抑制地，思念自己的弟弟。他的确是，已经很久没有见到过岳了。</p><p>思至此，他难免会唉声叹气，愁容满面。</p><p>金色的鲁珀正和年轻的瓦伊凡一起沿着拉特兰歪扭的小巷步入巷尾的阴影，大和能听到太一为他的言不由衷发出的笑，他叹气，“我只是，想岳了。”</p><p>这是难能一见的坦率，太一没有揶揄，只说：我知道的。我也想念小光。</p><p> </p><p>八神光是太一的胞妹，和他们一样生活在东国的瓦伊凡，是直接经历了数年泰拉动荡的一行人中的一个。光同他弟弟岁数一般大，如今同样外出参与工作。</p><p>泰拉局势险峻，瞬息万变。从天灾到人人自危的矿石病，没有人可以逃得掉这份诅咒。他想太一应是与自己一样，不希望妹妹奔波在外。当第一次谈论起这件事，太一对他摇头，同他讲：没有人能藏得住光。这话是对的，大和赞同。就像没有人折得断希望的羽翼。年幼的孩子们大多都长大成人，可以扛起曾经落在兄长们肩上的责任。他想起弟弟从十四岁开始便握在手中的铳，在阳光下会被染成金色，是他们的颜色。</p><p>岳是善良快乐的，金子一般的萨科塔。是神的子民，神的孩子。他会被自己的主保佑，一生喜乐康健，万事顺遂。</p><p>大和无比坚信这一点，尽管他从不信奉神明，但他愿意为自己的弟弟归依。他认为，这是他仅可以做的。他祈求他们的主可以听到他的愿望，接受他迟来的虔诚与决心，降临福音于他。</p><p>万事却总不会如他想的。他小时候希望父母不要分开，大了不希望岳背着行囊游离在外。没有人会如他想，世界更不会。像他们再年轻一些的时候，因意外失落异国，不论他怎样努力，也总有人祸天灾要将他与弟弟分开。所以当这天他与太一接到后辈们的紧急联络，来到拉特兰，穿梭在这个国家古旧规整的小巷里寻找约定的地点时，他早已做好了心理准备。</p><p>但他没想到那些孩子们会用这样畏惧的眼神看他，他狐疑地望向自己的老友。他自知自己不是什么好打交道的前辈，年轻的小孩儿们向来也是更粘太一和空。这次特意指出一定要他来就已然说明了问题，他想，大概是岳出现了什么情况。大和用眼神示意太一向孩子们开口，太一蹙着眉却在冲他笑，笑得勉强。</p><p>叫人尴尬的气氛被本宫家的年轻人打破。大辅也是一个瓦伊凡，同太一一样，有着暗橘色的龙尾，却生有泛着青蓝光泽的角。这个瓦伊凡总是很有活力，与岳在最早的时候不是那么对付。但显然弟弟从来没有当一回事，寄回来的信时不时也会提起，说大辅是个有趣的人。他不晓得弟弟说的有趣是指哪里，但总归他是乐见岳交到新朋友的。</p><p>大辅的脸不好看，严肃、拘谨，不似往日里会“张牙舞爪”的样子。年轻人直直地看着他，眉眼里的确像弟弟说的，像太一。大和极少看到后辈们这幅心事重重的模样，太一总说再不济天塌下来都有前辈们顶着，叫小家伙们不必担心顾及，勇往直前才是年轻人应该有的精神面貌。他鲜少像太一说这种豪情万丈的话，但心里觉得说得倒是不错，小孩子就该开心无畏才对。</p><p>年轻人们踌躇不前，目光沉甸甸，眼角眉梢流露出的神色痛苦得像浓稠的药汤。他像感知到了什么似的，问他们：“岳呢？”</p><p>岳是个自由自在的萨科塔，顶着他像LED灯管一样的光环，身上背着他的六把铳，一个人行走在泰拉，只偶尔与同伴们相聚。年轻的后辈们也只不过比他多了些见到岳的机会，却也远谈不上朝夕相处。若是岳不想被人寻到，那么便没人可以找到他的踪迹。弟弟是个优秀的，令他自豪几十年直到人进棺材的信使。如果大辅对他说不知道，他也不会怪这个活泼年轻的瓦伊凡。连自己都寻不到的岳，就算是作为兄长他也没有资格责难外人。他想，只不过是不知猴年马月再见面时他要勒令岳，叫他务必带好通信器，未来的联系至少需要是双向。他不能再被那个小兔崽子带着跑，任由这个狡猾的萨科塔自顾自决定何时传递信息。</p><p>但是大辅没有，红发的瓦伊凡深吸了一口气，又长长地、缓慢叹出，对他说：“岳没能回来，我们很抱歉。”</p><p>大和静静地看着后辈，重新默念了一遍对方的话，想什么叫作没能回来。</p><p> </p><p>卡兹戴尔连年战事不断，萨卡兹的战火他们久居东国也多有耳闻。大和想不通这群孩子到底是有多少胆子，居然敢独自横越萨卡兹族的战壕。他的嘴唇克制不住得颤抖，质问：“你们才六个人！太一只说叫你们可以放手去做，没说可以不带脑子！”</p><p>他很生气，为很多事情。拉特兰的天还是像他记忆里一样蓝，云朵洁白无瑕，太阳在很高很高的地方，把云染成金色。那通常象征着主传递来慈悲与福泽，而他们沐浴在光与恩惠下。他便又想起弟弟同自己第一次讲起时，平静却也开心的样子。</p><p>“主在同我讲话，而我需要聆听。”</p><p>大和无法再听其他人的话。他坐在房间最深处，看年轻人们的嘴一张一合。他虽责骂，但又知晓如果是自己或是太一也会做同样的事。没人可以在已知的前提下，容忍将会席卷家乡的战争星火。萨卡兹将手伸向了东国，他们绝不会姑息。他不意外岳的选择，岳说过，需要他的地方他便一定会去到。</p><p>可是为什么是他。为什么就要是他。他甚至都不是东国人！</p><p>他想自己现在的样子一定气急败坏极了，孩子们会被吓到。而太一看着他，站在他身边。“只能是他的。”</p><p>大和一下子懈了气，他很疲惫，“我知道，我只是……”</p><p>他当然明白太一说的。只能是岳。岳是年轻的一代中，唯一同他们一起长途跋涉穿越过泰拉，知晓详细大陆境况的。那么也只有他能够找到最安全隐秘的通道，穿越萨科兹一族内战的战壕，从卡兹戴尔返回东国或拉特兰给他们带回最新的消息。</p><p>大和嗫嚅着开口：“那么他呢？你们至少可以带他回来，我至少得带他回来。”</p><p>光看着自己哥哥的脸，又看向他，面上的表情比哭还难看，然后扯开一直抿着的嘴唇静悄悄地讲岳没办法回来，他染上了矿石病。</p><p>萨卡兹的术士带着灼灼高温的源石技艺砸在萨科塔的翅膀上，源石结晶划破了覆在蝴蝶骨上的纤薄的皮肤。泰拉大陆上人人自危的矿石病这次没有因天使的虔诚而放过他，他也要被诅咒，为病痛与死亡的降临而历经磨难。</p><p>“所以他没有办法回来。”女性瓦伊凡几乎是要哭了，“大和哥，我很抱歉我真的很抱歉，如果有我跟着岳的话——”</p><p>很让人难过的事情，大和却在想果然光不应该有这样的表情。这个女孩子该笑才对的，她哭了的话不论是岳还是太一都会难过。于是他动了动喉结，吞咽口腔中的苦涩，说出的话干巴巴的却是他自己都无法预料的冷静。“那太一也会和我一样痛苦。”</p><p>而这种痛苦不需要两份。大和看向脑袋顶上的吊灯，因火光引了很多扑涌的虫，那里很烫。他便想，岳也会觉得烫的吧。</p><p> </p><p>六月，萨卡兹们伸得过于长远的獠牙与利爪被东国的鬼与游民一举清除。金黄色的鲁珀终于可以脱身，前往卡兹戴尔的北方，所剩无几的内战遗址。</p><p>卡兹戴尔的六月是阴冷的，没有哥伦比亚仲夏的阳光，东国温柔的河流和拉特兰像琉璃珠子一样的天。这里荒凉、孤寂，断井颓垣。到处都是黑漆漆的，有被烧焦了的树木和腐烂的尸体。他寻不到自己的金色，再也寻不到。</p><p>他金黄色的，快乐明亮的萨科塔。是神的子民，神的孩子。岳日夜向自己的神明祷告，感激祂的慈悲，反省自己的罪。</p><p>大和想弟弟的虔诚为什么仍旧得不到主的偏爱与庇护，岳是个足够合格的信徒。他的弟弟拥有足足六把守护铳，那便是来自拉特兰神明的恩泽与认可，他合该是被倍加宠爱的。</p><p>“他不该亲我。”他说得莫名，也不知道在向谁诉说。如果岳没有给予那个吻，他就依旧会是主的好孩子，主依旧会庇护于他，保佑他平安康健，万事顺遂。</p><p> </p><p>“大和。”</p><p> </p><p>太一在身后叫他，他看了那里最后一眼。无人之地，他弟弟殒命的地方，埋葬着他的銃，他的至亲，他的所爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>实话讲，最先写的是最后一段<br/>写不出想要的感觉，生气orz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>